


Come here baby, come here baby

by baekedaelights, Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Thieves, Established Relationship, Flirting, Grinding, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mischief, Pet Names, Rimming, post-coital cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “This is why you wanted me in this stupid get up?” Jongdae hisses, pointing to the laser grid.“I saw an opportunity,” Baekhyun admits shamelessly. “As soon as I figured out what kind of security this guy was packing, I could already imagine you slinking through the red beams, my cute little kitty.”





	Come here baby, come here baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Baeked Daelights for allowing me to participate so late in the game. Thank you to the prompter for this lovely morsel that I immediately sank my teeth into. And most importantly, a big thank you to HunnieDae and Cocobunki for betaing this for me, I am in your debts ;O;
> 
> This was inspired by AOA's Like A Cat MV!
> 
> Title borrowed from Baekhyun's 'Diamond'

“Stop looking at me!” Jongdae glares into the mirror, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes that are blatantly leering at his body.

“Can’t help it,” Baekhyun singsongs, moving close behind Jongdae. He settles his hands over the dip of Jongdae’s midsection, appreciatively thumbing down Jongdae’s ribs, making a show of trying to gather up Jongdae’s waist between his two large hands. “You look better than I imagined, babe.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “I look like a second-rate cosplayer, idiot.”

Baekhyun makes an offended sound, spinning Jongdae around to level him with a playful glare. “Excuse you, I commissioned this from scratch! You look like you could walk on the set of Batman and demand the role of Catwoman, babe.”

Jongdae tips his head back just the tiniest bit, nose scrunching in frustration when his headband - a fucking _ cat ear headband _\- slides backwards, creating pressure behind his ears where the ends dig in. It makes him narrow his eyes and glare at Baekhyun. 

“You expect me to rob a private collection in a leather bodysuit with cat ears? How long have you been waiting to use the ‘cat burglar’ schtick, Baek?” Jongdae asks, tone accusatory. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen innocently. “I deny your claims that this is a ‘schtick’. You are the best of the best, Dae-ah. A bodysuit and cat ears aren’t going to take that away from you.” 

But Jongdae isn’t placatated. 

“What, the set didn’t come with a tail?” Jongdae snarks. He immediately regrets it when Baekhyun gets a glint in his eye. 

“Oh, it did. In fact, I could grab it right now. You’d have to get out of the suit, though. It needs a bit of prep,” Baekhyun says, way too innocently. 

Jongdae’s eyes narrow. “You got me a cat tail attached to a butt plug, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun grins, wide and unrepentant. “I was prepared?” he responds with a bit of lilt in his voice. 

Jongdae sighs, exasperated. It makes the headband jostle a little and Jongdae irritatedly brings a hand up to fix the band. 

“My kitty,” Baekhyun coos, completely enamoured, eyes flickering up to the headband before they meet Jongdae’s again. His boyfriend makes a move to lift his hand as if he may pet Jongdae - and that is where Jongdae draws the line at teasing at Jongdae’s expense. 

Jongdae swats at Baekhyun’s hand defiantly, refusing to admit his bristling only lends to this stupid roleplay Baekhyun’s set up. 

Undeterred, Baekhyun switches his objective, hands wrapping arms wrapping around Jongdae’s slim frame in a loose hug as he says, “Look at how beautiful you are, baby.”

The most frustrating thing is that Jongdae can admit he _ does _ look good. If it was just the black leather bodysuit, Jongdae could put the embarrassment aside because it looks like it’s molded just for his body – which it is – hugging his muscles and emphasising his broad shoulders, small waist and thick thighs. It makes his legs look longer than they are, which Jongdae does appreciate. He can even forgive the excess of accessories, such as the holsters bound around his thighs and biceps to hold his spying equipment, and the leather gloves to keep his fingerprints hidden. They at least have a use.

It’s the boots with flat heels, cat ears, and studded eye mask that have Jongdae pouting. He’s never going to bet against his boyfriend ever again.

Jongdae gasps, stomach dipping in arousal as Baekhyun’s mouth levels near his ear, hot breath wafting over the sensitive skin.

“I want to unwrap you,” Baekhyun says huskily, voice dropping to that register that always makes Jongdae shiver. “I’m almost having second thoughts because I don’t want anyone to see you like this.”

Jongdae fights back his moan when Baekhyun’s hands trail down his sides, down to his hips. He runs them playfully over his groin with the lightest of touches, before they stop at his thighs, squeezing down in a way that has Jongdae’s breath hitching. 

“Mine,” Baekhyun sighs breathily, lips pressed to the corner of Jongdae’s jaw, gently pressing down until Jongdae can’t take it and tilts his head back, lips pursed and ready.

The stupid cat ears knock against Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun blinks back, startled, before a giant, goofy, grin overtakes his face. Jongdae groans, knowing all chances of a nice heated make out session with some roleplay is out the window.

“Come on, Dae! Let’s go test your new uniform out in the field!” Baekhyun’s eyes are positively glinting, boxy smile mischievous and playful.

It’s stupid how, even after all these years, it still makes Jongdae’s heart flutter helplessly. The idiot could ask him to pull off a bank heist in just panties and Jongdae would consider it.

He hopes he doesn’t look as lovesick as he feels, grumbling as he turns back around to the mirror to affix his headband. “Fine, let’s go get this diamond, you kleptomaniac.”

Baekhyun makes an affronted sound, already picking up two black bags that have all his gear. “You wound me! I am trying to spoil you, sweetheart.”

“Pretty sure that would mean I wouldn’t have to steal my own diamond,” Jongdae points out, walking behind Baekhyun to grab the remaining bag. He bends at the waist to lift it, only to release a shriek when a hand smacks right across his ass, followed by a harsh squeeze. 

Jongdae instantly straightens, hissing like an angry cat, as he glares behind him, offended at the way Baekhyun is reverently looking at his hand. 

“Did you just spank me? And _ grope _ me?” Jongdae asks incredulously, bristling. His ass is throbbing.

Baekhyun gets down on his knees, shocking Jongdae.

“Babe, apple of my eye, love of my life, and everything that is good in the world. I will let you edge me for a whole week if you promise I can play with your ass tonight.”

It’s on the tip of Jongdae’s tongue to protest, just because he likes to keep Baekhyun in check. But Baekhyun looks good on his knees, sweet eyes looking earnestly up at Jongdae. And then his boyfriend pulls the ultimate move, licking his lips and bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes lidded with intent. His thighs are spread and his posture is completely sweet in it’s submission. Jongdae has a vivid image of forcing Baekhyun hold that position while he has a vibrator inside his ass, the remote in Jongdae’s hand.

Well then.

Jongdae grins, bending down to tip Baekhyun’s chin up with the tip of his gloved finger.

“We’ll see how tonight goes,” Jongdae purrs. “Be a good boy and get me my diamond, and we’ll talk.”

With that, Jongdae walks out of the room, putting an extra sway in his hips. His grin grows at the sound of Baekhyun’s whimper.

Let’s see if Baekhyun can actually keep to his end of the deal.

_

“You’re kidding me,” Jongdae deadpans, staring at the laser system in front of him, completely unimpressed.

Red lines criss-cross across the room, leaving weird gaps as the lasers change projection every few seconds into a new grid.

Baekhyun giggles through Jongdae’s earpiece, soft and mischievous. It makes Jongdae’s ears prickle in irritation. 

Gone already is Jongdae’s good boy. Fucking figures. Here is his devil of a teasing boyfriend.

“_This _ is why you wanted me in this stupid get up?” Jongdae hisses, pointing to the laser grid. He glares at the camera hovering at the top left corner of the room menacingly. 

Baekhyun is in their van, providing all the tech support necessary to make this heist go as smooth as possible. He’s already disabled the surveillance cameras and audio feed, along with hacking most of the digital security alarms placed in strategic places. He’s already memorized the security guards’ schedules and has helped Jongdae weave through this maze of a museum to get to where he needed to go. 

Jongdae’s boyfriend is a certified genius, and he knows this is all child’s play for Baekhyun. So he’s instantly suspicious why Baekhyun didn’t know there was laser defense. 

“I saw an opportunity,” Baekhyun admits shamelessly. “As soon as I figured out what kind of security this guy was packing, I could already imagine you slinking through the red beams, my cute little kitty.”

“And you can’t just hack it?” Jongdae asks impatiently, ignoring the last bit. He’s not worried they’ll get caught, Jongdae and Baekhyun are the best thieves in the business. He just really doesn’t want to be in this leather bodysuit any longer than he has to be. Sweat is already pooling at the small of his back. 

“It’ll be much faster if you just do your thing, babe,” Baekhyun purrs in his ear. “It’ll take me a few minutes to get the system down and what if the guard comes back?”

Jongdae makes a show of it, reaching up on his head to grab the cat headband.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says haltingly, a bit of worry in his voice. “What are you - ”

To the sound of Baekhyun’s wounded noise, Jongdae snaps the headband in half. He carefully slips the broken pieces into the holster on his thigh, despite his urge to throw them across the lasers and tip the entire thing off. Baekhyun wails softly in his ear piece, crying over the lost opportunity for some kitty play.

Jongdae ignores him with the professional countenance that makes him the best in his field. He carefully ruffles his black hair, head feeling lighter without the weight of the headband. He takes a deep breath and finds his center.

“What’s the pattern?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun seriously, cutting off his whining.

Instantly, Baekhyun is all business.

“Standard grid patterns over-laying each other, switches vertical and horizontal every 37 seconds. Top lasers don’t change. Keep as low as possible and get ready for some standing splits, babe.”

Jongdae grunts in affirmation, carefully rolling out his shoulders and stretching his legs gently. He eyes the length of space between himself and the door he needs to get through. Just about seven meters, give or take. Each grid of laser seems to afford at least thirty centimeters of space. It isn’t particularly difficult, it’s just that he has to move fast. No stopping to catch his breath.

“I’m going in,” Jongdae calls over. “Direct me.”

“Oh, kinky,” Baekhyun purrs, but Jongdae ignores his boyfriend. 

Jongdae waits, counting under his breath, until the pattern changes. Immediately, he moves, taking his first step, well, handstand, in. He arches his body into a ‘c’ and moves forward, lithely slipping between three overlapping lasers. He gets his hands under him and carefully draws his legs through, taking Baekhyun’s advice and splitting his legs at an angle to keep them from touching anything.

Blood rushes through him, both from the adrenaline of the chase, as well as from holding the position. He counts down the seconds, and just about ten seconds too, Baekhyun rushes to say, “Side plank, 30 degrees, right arm up at 50 degrees. Now.”

There is a split second to move and Jongdae’s already doing it at the first pause of Baekhyun’s breath. The lasers disappear for only a split second, but that’s all Jongdae needs to move. He follows Baekhyun’s direction to the T, laughing breathily as he sees red lasers frame his body, reflecting off the shine of the black leather of his suit.

“Looking good, babe,” Baekhyun croons.

Jongdae takes the opportunity to flip him the bird.

And so it continues for the next three passes, Jongdae following Baekhyun’s directive carefully.

The last one, Jongdae bent forward, hands on the ground and legs up in a perfect vertical split, has Baekhyun whimpering in his ear.

“Next one, handspring out,” Baekhyun directs, breath heavy with arousal.

Jongdae has to bite his own lip at the tone. Baekhyun is lucky that Jongdae is the best of the best, because any other person else would be melting at how Baekhyun’s voice croons his orders. It’s distracting, heavy and hot, and makes Jongdae sweat under his suit.

With a soft whine of his own because of his exhausted muscles, Jongdae obeys, springing forward at Baekhyun’s call, the room spinning wildly around him, until his boot connects with the opposite wall.

Letting out a shaky exhale, Jongdae rights himself, slumping back against the wall to pant softly. The entire thing couldn’t have taken more than three minutes overall, but holding those difficult positions was physically strenuous. He lets his head tilt to the side, meeting the camera for the first time in a few minutes. He makes a show of how his chest expands and contracts, throat bared as he arches his head back to keep contact with Baekhyun through the medium.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun calls, voice deep and sensual. He says nothing else, but his timed breaths to Jongdae’s heaving ones tell Jongdae everything he needs to know.

“Get me in,” Jongdae orders, swallowing past his dry throat. “I want to go home.”

Jongdae hears the door click open. Baekhyun says, “Anything you want, baby.”

Gathering himself, Jongdae enters the room.

It’s completely easy from there. The diamond is a beauty, almost looking fake with how it gleams. It encased in protective, but normal, glass and on a weighted display Jongdae is familiar with. A small magnet at the base of the platform that Baekhyun created fools the scale enough for Jongdae to easily swap the diamond out with a fake. 

He slips the diamond in their safe pouch, which in turn goes onto the holster on his arm. He takes the magnet back and does a final quick sweep to make sure nothing looks out of place. Jongdae heads back out, shoulders slumping at the realization he has to face the lasers all over again.

Which is why he is completely surprised when he sees no red. Just his boyfriend standing by the wall, a small device in hand as he whistles innocently.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae says warningly, disbelief and anger overtaking his tone. “You are fucking _ kidding me _.”

Baekhyun unleashes his cute face, eyes widening and a small pout on his lips as he stares at Jongdae beseechingly. “My darling, how could I resist? The temptation of you in this suit, winding through those lasers with your amazing strength and flexibility – I needed it like the air I breathe. Don’t be mad, baby. My love. My life.”

Jongdae marches across the room and past Baekhyun, seething. Baekhyun rushes to keep up behind him, sprouting platitudes as he pleads with Jongdae.

“At least I didn’t make you do it on the way back?” Baekhyun throws out as a last resort as he and Jongdae sneak back to where they parked their car.

“How much do you weigh right now?” Jongdae abruptly asks, cutting Baekhyun’s begging off. 

Baekhuyn blinks, caught off guard. He hurries to get into the car as Jongdae turns it on, putting it into drive.

“Umm, 64 kilos last I checked?” Baekhyun answers hesitantly, looking at Jongdae in wary confusion. “Why?”

Jongdae dares to take his eyes off the road to land a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing hard.

“Perfect, we’re the same weight.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to follow, cautiously looking at Jongdae. 

“You know, there is this Cartier watch I had my eye on. I think, in fact, that Kyungsoo was the one to buy it. One of a kind, you know. I really, really, want it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gathers Jongdae’s hand in two of his own, nodding fervently. “Anything you want, sweetheart. I’ll talk to Soo - ”

“Wasn’t he bragging the other day that his security is impenetrable? Didn’t you say you wouldn’t mind testing it out?” Jongdae says, smiling darkly.

Baekhyun finally clues in, gulping. “You want me to steal from Soo? From his fucking fortress?”

“In the catsuit,” Jongdae adds.

Baekhyun makes a noise of disbelief, clearly speechless.

“Say yes now, and I might still let you eat my ass.”

Baekhyun makes a choked sound before slumping back into the seat, resignedly.

“Anything you want, light of my life,” Baekhyun concedes, moaning in defeat, cute pathetic noises escaping his lips as he no doubt runs through the plans in his brilliant mind. He’s probably also thinking of reparations, rightfully fearful of what their friend is going to do to them when he finds out what they did. 

Well, Kyungsoo likes Jongdae enough to leave him be. Baekhyun’s the one that will need to plan how to grovel for forgiveness when they succeed. Because Baekhyun will definitely succeed, always has, when it comes to what Jongdae wants. 

Jongdae grins, satisfied. Despite how sticky with sweat he feels, muscles burning with the feeling of a nice stretch, it’s all worth it to see the way Baekhyun easily folds into him.

Jongdae even allows Baekhyun to grope him through the stupid suit when they arrive home, hands palming Jongdae’s cheeks desperately as they make out.

Later, after Jongdae slumps forward after a fantastic orgasm, Baekhyun’s tongue lapping desperately at his fluttering rim, Jongdae even decides reward Baekhyun for his good behaviour.

He cuddles Baekhyun close, slotting his thigh against Baekhyun’s cock so he can grind down on it.

“Good boy, _ hyung _,” Jongdae purrs. To his delight, Baekhyun immediately shudders, eyes closing and mouth falling open as he wails through his orgasm. Jongdae helps him ride it out, easily taking Baekhyun’s weight when he collapses on his chest. He gathers his boyfriend close, gently rubbing his hand down Baekhyun’s spine as Baekhyun comes down from his high.

“Cheater,” Baekhyun mumbles into Jongdae’s neck. “Wanted to fuck you. With your cat ears.”

“You think you deserve it?” Jongdae asks with an arched eyebrow, tone reproachful.

Instantly, Baekhyun is looking at Jongdae with wide innocent eyes. “We got the diamond for you, didn’t we? What’s a little fun in between, Dae-ah?”

Jongdae flicks Baekhyun’s forehead in petty revenge but he’s not really mad anymore.

Baekhyun must sense it, grinning at Jongdae. “Tell me you won’t feel the same when I’m in the suit.”

Okay, fair. He’ll have to see about getting puppy ears for Baekhyun. 

“Idiot,” Jongdae says instead, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek when Baekhyun tries to kiss him. “Go wash your mouth.”

Baekhyun pouts, wiggling on top of Jongdae. “Don’t want to move.”

Jongdae struggles under Baekhyun until he succeeds in rolling away. “Fine, I’m going to go shower. I need to go appraise the diamond too, if we want to get to Joonmyun hyung by Friday - ”

He yelps, startled when a hand reaches for his wrist, tugging him back down.

“Come here, baby,” Baekhyun husks, tone shifting from his guileless best friend to his sensual boyfriend. Jongdae shivers, distracted enough to allow Baekhyun to gather him in his arms, gently moving Jongdae until he’s lying on his back, Baekhyun hovering over him.

Jongdae’s breath hitches, caught off guard by Baekhyun’s intense stare. It’s a complete shift from his clingy boyfriend and the change has Jongdae’s eyes slipping into a half-lidded state, swollen lips parting for the kiss he wants. Baekhyun’s beautiful face leans down and Jongdae’s tempted to say fuck it and just kiss Baekhyun, despite his earlier demand.

“You know you’re my diamond, right, Jongdae-ah? You make me shine brighter. My most beautiful treasure,” Baekhyun says, all sincerity and not a hint of embarrassment in his words.

It makes Jongdae’s eyes fall closed, blush overtaking his cheeks. He can’t stare at Baekhyun when he gets this serious, this truthful.

Nevertheless, he forces himself to open his eyes, at least a sliver, to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. “You’re my everything, too.”

Baekhyun ducks his head down, pressing his swollen lips on top of Jongdae’s jugular, mouthing over his pulse. It makes Jongdae’s heartbeat faster and his stomach swoops in arousal, body perking up in interest.

“Stop being this cheesy and come shower with me. I want to make out again. If you work me up right, we can fuck again,” Jongdae rushes to say, face tilted to the side in embarrassment as Baekhyun presses kisses from his neck up his throat and to his ear.

“’If’?” Baekhyun purrs, voice back to it’s normal, lighthearted teasing tone.

Jongdae breathes a sigh of relief, turning his face to lift a challenging eyebrow. “Yeah, if. I’m pretty tired, Baek, might just fall asl - ”

For the second time, Jongdae yelps, clinging desperately to Baekhyun as his boyfriend gathers Jongdae into his arms and stands up.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go shower!” Baekhyun chirps.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae screeches, hanging tight to Baekhyun as he’s carried to the bathroom. “Idiot!”

“Your idiot,” Baekhyun sing songs, planting a kiss on Jongdae’s cheek.

Jongdae buries his head in Baekhyun’s shoulder, to hide his face.

“Yeah,” Jongdae admits softly, practically mouthing the words on Baekhyun’s flesh. “My idiot.”

_

End

  



End file.
